happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Todds, Todds, Everywhere
Todds, Todds, Everywhere is a HTFF episode. Roles Starring * Todd Featuring * Lumpy * Biohazard * Barry Appearances * Cuddles * Giggles * Tycoon * Punchy * Sniffles * Vanilla * Tusky Plot Lumpy and Biohazard are seen dumping chemicals into a lake. Lumpy retreats into a nearby outhouse for a bathroom break. Todd is also at the lake, admiring his reflection in the water. He falls in just as the chemicals spread. Biohazard comes by to ask Todd if he's okay. Todd, climbing out of the water, grabs Biohazard, who suddenly transforms into a zombie-like clone of Todd. Todd himself is puzzled by what has happened. But then he finds a positive outlook. The next day, Cuddles and Giggles sit on a bench. Giggles is turned into a Todd-clone, shocking Cuddles right when kissing her, causing him to transform as well. Tycoon, Punchy and Sniffles are then shown having an office meeting, until Todd breaks in and touches them, turning them all into clones too. Vanilla boards a bus which turns out to be filled with Todds. The driver, who happens to be the actual Todd, touches Vanilla and she is also transformed. Todd continues to drive around touching more people. Very soon, everyone in town is a Todd-clone. Todd himself sits on a throne as his duplicates carry him along. He waves to a crowd consisting of more Todds. A pigeon perches next to Todd, turning into a deformed clone from touching him. The parade ends at a sudden halt because of one Todd-clone standing in the way. This clone thinks HE should be in charge. Soon Todd's ego spreads to all the clones, who question why the original Todd is so special. Todd wounds up being chased by a mob of his malicious clones. He loses them by hiding behind a wall. An assassin, Barry, receives a phone call to kill Todd, unaware that Todd himself made that call. Barry momentarily arrives in town and tosses a bomb at a Todd-clone in the distance. He thinks the mission is complete until spotting another clone nearby, whom he kills with a crossbow. He is really puzzled when an army of Todds surround him. While Barry is busy killing the mob, Todd sneaks away wearing a disguise. Unfortunately, Barry sees through his ruse and gives chase. Todd reaches the lake and starts swimming away. Barry swims after him. All the fish in the water have become deformed Todd-lookalikes because of the chemicals. The same effect happens to Barry, who still retains his assassin persona. Spotting a boat, Todd climbs on board and demands the captain, Tusky, to sail away. Tusky offers him a handshake, turning himself into yet another clone. Like all the others, he now wants Todd dead through envy. He sails back to the shore where the Todd-clones have gathered, allows them on board, and lets them gang up on Todd. Barry-Todd cuts a hole in the boat, sinking it and drowning the passengers. Lumpy exits the outhouse, oblivious that he is the only person not affected by Todd. As he washes his hands in the lake, Barry-Todd emerges from the water. Physical contact with Lumpy causes him to transform into an Todd-Lumpy hybrid, much to Lumpy's horror. Deaths # A Todd clone is blown up with a bomb. # Another Todd clone is shot with a crossbow. # Barry assassinates an army of clones offscreen. # Todd and the rest of the clones drown. Trivia * This episode was planned long ago, but the plot couldn't be conceived until later on. * Originally, Todd was supposed to cut off his hands to prevent himself from touching anyone else. * This episode is comparable to Phineas & Ferb's "Night of the Living Pharmacists". It is also similar to a short from Family Guy's Viewer Mail #2 ("Fatman and Robin"). * Barry and Lumpy are the only survivors. Barry would also be responsible for all the character deaths. Category:Specy Spooktacular Category:Fan Episodes